Just Bleachy
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: During the Halloween festival at his school, a 15 year old ichigo is forced to alter his appearance for costume, resembling a certain dead vice-captain, leading to new faces, new memories, personality changes, and lots of confusion.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Me: Hey people!

Yuna: What's up?

Yuno: Nice to meet you.

Gin: YO! to the dudes and hello to the ladies!

Me: This is my first Bleach fan-fic so don't hate me for this! Here are the twins with the disclaimer! Also they are only doing this ONE TIME ONLY!!! It's too much work to do it every single time.

Yuna/Yuno: Hika-chan does not own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. She only owns us; her lovable muses, and her ideas.

Gin: No flaming or hurtful comments that will cause grief to the authoress is permitted. However we do accept helpful advice and critism that would aid her in a way. Thank you.

Me: BTW! A character from the story will come to speak with the rest of us in the story. Which may, I might add, have a different personality than from the original series. Don't hate me for this, I'm just an amatuer on Bleach topics. Sorry if ya dun like it! Rolling chappy!

* * *

" MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIN' IIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_' Aw, DAMN IT ALL!'_ was the first thing red-headed 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki thought as a devestating force had plummeted upon the spot where he was merely seconds ago. To cut it short, that was where Isshin Kurosaki's foot connected to the wall where Ichigo's head was instead of Ichigo himself. This should have caused a normal person to cringe and hug his injured leg. The elder Kurosaki, however, was nothing of the sort. He rebounded off the wall to land a hit on Ichigo in his ever-predictable way only to find his face being met with Ichigo's foot. As they began to beat eachother up like every other morning, Yuzu, one of Ichigo's little sisters, called them down for breakfast.

" Eat your own damn food old man!" shouted a very miffed Ichigo. Really, you would be too if your father acted like a 3 year old **everyday** and then proceded to try to beat you senseless;key word being **try**. As Isshin reached for Ichigo's breakfast for the upteenth time Ichigo knocked him senseless which then caused Isshin to go and talk(more like weep)to an enlarged poster of his now deceased wife;Masaki Kurosaki. This then caused Karin, Yuzu's fraternal twin and opposite in many ways, to voice her frustration.

" Old man, stop drooling over that damn poster and blabbering like a complete buffoon!" The ball-cap wearing, dark-haired girl proclaimed. Yuzu, the kinder of two, although not voicing her thoughts on the matter was nodding in agreement, her lighter blond hair swaying slightly as she did so. This however caused him to whine like a child...Again.

" Ah! Masaki! See how your children treat me!? Oh HELP ME!!!" And he proceded to wail.

" For your information, we _**are**_ your kids too, genious!" Annouced Karin with much spite.

" Ichi-nii? You're going to the Halloween festival today right? What are you going to be? Me and Karin picked out what we're going to be already." Yuzu put in suddenly, wishing to stop the conversation that happened **every** day.

" Yea I'm going. My school is hosting it after all. What are you going to be?" Ichigo asked, thankful for the change in subject.

" Karin's going to be an angel with white wings and everything!" Yuzu claimed smiling. Karin became a little embarrased and it showed on her face. Ichigo smiled slightly.

" So I suppose your going to be one too?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer.

" Yep! And dad decided he was going to be a vampire." was the cheerful reply. " So will you tell me what your going to be?" Ichigo frowned instantly at this. Karin wanting to know what was wrong asked him just that. He then began to tell them that for the festival his class was going to be a sweets and drinks cafe.

" What does that have to do with your costume?" Isshin asked suddenly interested with the conversation.

" I'm getting to it, hold your horses you idiot! Sheesh..." Ichigo described that everyone pulled out a description of what to wear out of a top hat. His color theme was black and was to wear a grey long sleeved shirt under a black vest with bat wings attached to the back with black dress pants with a belt;that was of course black, and black shoes. Everyone else also had similar clothing resembling waiter's and waitress's wear but in different colors such as a blood red, a dull grey, and a eerie green.

" And...?" The three pressed him on. The suspense was killing them! Ichigo sighed, preparing himself for the laughter that was sure to come rushing from their mouths like a flash flood in the canyons.

" And we have to get our hair color changed to the color outfit and guys have get extentions; though it doesn't have to be permanent. Girls just have to put on an accessary with bat wings on them and everyone needs to get colored contacts that borders the picture of what our hair has to look like. So now I have get extentions for my hair and have it dyed; the color black no less!Not to mention I need to go and find blue contacts for the costume." Ichigo groaned. " Really, why do I have to do somthing so troublesome?" Ichigo was met with complete silence and he wasn't sure what he disliked more;the uncomfortable silence or the embarrassing chorus of laughter.

" Where is it?" Yuzu asked suddenly.

" Huh? What?" Ichigo blinked. Yuzu was acting strange.

" Where is the picture to show what hair style you have to have?" Karin piped in, sensing her twins thoughts.

" Right here, why?" The twins ignored the question, looked at the picture, then asked a question of their own.

**" You have to get the hair done outside of school right? You don't have to worry about getting the outfit since it's already premade at school right? And you need blue contacts? That is what you said right?"** The two asked simultaniously their eyes filled with mischief. Isshin, some how knowing what was to come, came up behind Ichigo unnoticed, as his attention was on his younger siblings. He was definenitly liking the thought of them laughter better right then.

" Yea why-! Oh no way, your not gonna-!" Ichigo didn't see the look in their eyes before it was too late. When Ichigo started to freak out, that was Isshin's signal to grab hold of our poor red-head-soon-to-be-black-haired hero. The twins cackled in a somewhat evil way, causing chills to run up and down the two males back. Karin brought a costume kit filled with everything that they would need.

" No! YOU CAN"T DO THIS! No, STOP!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" And his voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

Ichigo's cries of protest go unheard for a whole hour just as Ichigo should have started on his way to school. By then Ichigo had given up protesting and took it quietly although reluctantly. Karin handed Yuzu the tools Yuzu needed whenever she asked. She decided not to do anything else as she wasn't as skilled with things as such while Yuzu was gifted. Isshin had fallen asleep halfway but had miraclessly kept a firm hold on his son, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

**" And one more strand...There! All finished! Daisego!"** was the happy cheer that came out of Ichigo's younger sisters. This had woken up Isshin and soon he found himself at Ichigo with disbelief. He looked so much like...He mentally shook his head and put the thought aside.

_'The man is long dead and I should be complementing Ichigo!'_ And that's just what he did...More or less. For as soon as Isshin _"complemented"_ Ichigo, a vein popped out on the 15 year old forehead and he was about to start another pointless fight. That was until Ichigo saw what time it was.

" Ack! I'm late! See you later! Oh and old man? Come within 20 feet of me at school where I can see you and your a dead man walking got it?" After that he ran out the door, a hoodie hiding his new hair-do.

Isshin just chuckled at the ironic threat toward his life coming from his son. After all he was technacally really a dead man walking. Since he was-is still a shinigami, one that is retired no less. He came out of his thoughts when Yuzu complained about him not finishing his breakfast and Karin beating him for. The three got dressed in their costumes and prepared to go to the Halloween festival being held at Ichigo's school. But for some unknown reason Isshin felt something big was about to happen soon but he shook it off. Today was going to be all about fun!

* * *

Me: How was it? Please reveiw! Oh and here's our guess star Isshin!

Isshin: HELLO everyone!

Gin: Hey, are you really a shinigami?

Isshin: Of course I am! What do you take me for, a liar!?

Me/Muses: _Weeeeeell......._

Isshin: _MASAKI!!!!!_ These, these **CHILDREN** are making fun of me!!!

Us: We are teenagers thank you very much!

Isshin: Your children to me though. You forget, I'm hundreds of years old.

Yuno: You're right! We should start calling you ancient or something.

Yuna: Yeah! That be fun! Hey mummy!

Isshin: **MAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (continues to wail,whine,and weep for **hours**)

Me: See you later guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back everyone! :)

Yuna: Today we will host another guest star from the story!

Yuno: We'll give you a hint!

Gin: It's a girl!

Yuna:....That sounded so weird out of your mouth....

Yuno: Yea it did! You know what? I forbid you to date my sister anymore!

Gin/Yuna: WHAT!? (And here comes the fighting)

Me:...It's a long story...Well, without ado, let's start this baby!

* * *

The teacher was currently checking attendance of the class as they worked on the finishing touches and got to their stations. They only had an hour and a half after all.

" Tatsuki Arisawa?"

" Here!" The karate girl answered holding onto a stack of dishes. She was wearing waiters wear which suited her best and the theme turned out to be a dark grey with silver contacts. She was wearing a bat-like hairband accessary instead of dying it grey.

" Keigo Asano?"

" Over here!" The boy replied under a table to get a air-filled balloon that had somehow fallen to the ground. He was wearing a yellow themed suit and now was a blond instead of a brunette he was. He had green lizard eye contacts and got extentions for his bangs making him look somewhat shaggy.

" Mizuiro Kojima?"

" Yes madam?" was what the little flirt answered with. He was wearing a forest green;his hair looking comically like a tree since it was in two buns. His contacts were a dark purple.

" Orihime Inoue?"

" Hai!" she had gotten orange and was wearing waitress wear. Her contacts were of a catlike gold. She was holding onto plastic bags filled with different kinds of tea.

" Uryu Ishida?"

" Right here." was the bored reply. He was wearing a striped blue themed suit with empty grey contacts and was currently sewing back on a wing that had fallen off of one of the students. His hair seemed longer than usual.

" Yasutora Sado?" there was no reply. " Yasutora-san? Sado-kun?" And then there was silence. The teacher took a deep breath before shouting, " CHAD!"

" Hm?" Finally there was an answer. Chad was listening to his portable radio holding up one side of the banner that was to be their sign. He was clad in a blood red with even darker red contacts. His haired extended enough to be worn in a low side ponytail.

" Really." Huffed the teacher. "Now there's only Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki?" this was met with what sounded of a stanpede of wild horses coming down the hall. The door slid open right after the noise stopped and there was, amazingly, Ichigo!

" I'm *huff* here!" was all that he could say before he caught his breath. He was greeted with an applause and wolf whistles for just making it.

" You've got some luck Ichigo! If you came a second later I would have marked you late." was all the teacher before addressing Ichigo's wear. " Oh and take off that hoodie and put on your costume. I trust your hair is already done and you have your contacts?" The answer was a nod. " Very good. Tatsuki-san, hand him his clothes please." and with that annoucement the teacher left the room to take a break and to leave the students to their work.

" Here you go Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she handed the outfit over as Ichigo mumbled a thanks. " Hey can I see your look? You know your hair." Ichigo turned and replied.

" You'll have to wait like everyone else. In fact when I do come in here, I think you'll be suprised." was all he said when he left.

* * *

People were scurrying around when the door opened to reveal a handsome looking, to-die-for, cladded in black, blue eyed, dark haired Ichigo Kurosaki. Jaws dropped straight to the floor and eyes threatened to come right out of their sockets.

" Ichigo!? Is that you? My **GOD** you look-!" But Tatsuki was cut off when Ichigo started talking.

" Yea I know, I know. I look stupid right?" The class shook their heads, the boys slowly in disbelief and the girls furiously fast, denying what he said. Ichigo blinked, lost. " Then why, are you all staring at me?"

" Tsk, tsk, tsk Ichigo! The girls are looking at you because you look **HOT!** _Handsome!_ **SEXY** even!!!" the infamous Chizuru proclaimed, clad in dark chocolate brown. This Ichigo to blush slightly and all of the girls were blushing when Chizuru had indeed spoke their thoughts, blushed even more as they saw Ichigo blush, those of which were Orihime, Chizuru herself and even Tatsuki.

In fact Ichigo was indeed very good-looking at the moment. Besides his outfit which showed his lean, musculer form, his hair was a bit longer at the end near the neck and was long enough to make a thin low ponytail that reach the bottom of his shoulder blades. The blue contacts were the finishing touches as they made Ichigo look more like a boy from a shoujo manga instead of a shounin one.

" Yea buddy! You look totally cool! Who did your do? I have to get mine done by him/her oneday! Was it a professional?" Keigo was obviously jealous and so was Mizuiro and every other boy for that matter. Ichigo ignored the questions and decided to work and was faintly aware of everyone taking glances at him while they were setting up. Then something unexpected happened.

The teacher walked in, saw Ichigo, and fainted, her face red and showing complete bliss like a girl who had gotten her first kiss. As it so happened when the nurse came in after they called for her, she had nearly suffered the same fate except that she had a little more will power but that did not stop her from squealing like a young school girl in the presense of her crush/idol and stroking/playing with his hair which was" softer than a bed of down feathers", making teenage boys jealous of Ichigo for becoming a toatl babe magnet in one day and making girl jealous of not knowing what his hair really felt like.

It was announced afterward that they would put up a sign for all female customers to_ 'beware of the bishounin'_ inside of the cafe. Soon afterward the whole class went back to work with a scowling Ichigo putting up decorations. Orihime thought for a moment before asking him a question about it.

" Kurosaki-san?" her voice sounding timid.

" Hm?" was the only acknowledgement of her question.

" You know you have to smile for the customers when they come right?" He spun around and his eye grew large with shock.

" What!? Since when?" Orihime shuffled her feet.

" Since everyone agreed you should be the one to greet the customers when they enter..." Ichigo sighed in defeat. He was **never** going to have his hair dyed black with extentions **ever **again for as long as he** lived**.

" Okay fine whatever, I'll do it." His agreement for the task was enforced by loud and excessive cheering." So how is this for a greeting smile. What happened next was extremely predictable but also was completely unadvoidable as Ichigo's smile was gorgeous and caused every girl to squeal or go red-faced.

Just then a female teacher walked in and told the class that the festival was about to start in 15 minutes all the while stealling glances at Ichigo, which the entire class noticed. Tatsuki suddenly couldn't take the teacher staring at Ichigo anymore and spoke her thoughts outloud.

" My **lord** woman! Can't you see the _**everyone**_ knows your eyeing the guy!? Not to mention he's a **student **and you're a freakin' _TEACHER_!? Also I can _asure_ you **older** woman are **not** his type of girls and he sure doesn't like being checked out like you all are going to **EAT** him!!! And **ALL** of you guys _jealous_ of Ichigo should be happy he doesn't act like a total **snob** like most good-looking guys do and should be **very** afraid since he could kick your sorry asses **any time** he wants! Plus this is most likely only a _**one time **_deal and he'll go _straight_ back to our own favorite, same old carrot-top! So cut it out, you **_God-damn idiots_**!!!"

Everyone stared at her for her sudden outburst before the words finally sunk in. The girls of the class apologised for making Ichigo feel uncomfortable and the guys apologised for being jealous. The teacher ran off possibly crying and ashamed of herself. Ichigo made a content sigh.

" Thanks." He said before they took to their stations. Tatsuki smiled.

" Eh, no problem. I just hate people like that is all." They laughed, went back to thier own stations and talked with people around them waiting for their first customer(s).

* * *

Me: How was it? Reviews please!

Gin: That was a little longer than last time.

Yuno/Yuna: Good job! Now here is our guest star, Tatsuki-chan!

Tatsuki: Hey there.

Gin: Hey, do you think Ichigo is sexy?

Tatsuki: O///O What!? Where'd that come from!?

Yuna: Stop acting. We **know** you like him. In fact you thought was _cute_ looking when you were little!

Tatsuki: I-I did not!

Yuno: Did so! WE **SAW** YOU **_BLUSH!!!_** We can tell if people like people and girl you got it _**BAD**_ for him.

Tatsuki: *Blushinglikeaneonsign* .....Shutup...

MyMuses: AHA! She admits it!

Me: Leave her alone. Now. Tatsuki don't worry too much. After all your not the only one who went goo goo gah gah over him. Even Chizuru was smitten! Also, I think she'll try to find a way to keep his current hair style but what ever. See you later!

Everyone: BYE!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Yuna: Today we will invite another guest who hasn't been mention much and will be part of a coupling somewhere along the story line.

Yuno: Today's guest will be a quiet, 'Leave-me-alone' kind of guy.

Me: Today you will meet some OCC's but they hold no great roll in the story except to help it along. Although I may use them again later so look out for them. They will be Mikan, Ryu, Kyu, Miyu, and Kenta.

Gin: I think that says it all. Let's start this bad boy! Chappy~ _**ROLL**_!

* * *

While everyone was begining to discuss about what the prize for making the most profit out of the entire festival, Keigo decided to answer it.

" Hey I know what the prize is!"

" _Really?_ Then please do tell us." Ichigo responded, uncharactoristically sarcastic. He shocked himeself when he said that and it showed on his face but it was for a second. Luckily no one seemed to notice except for a few spiritually strong people. Namely Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

" Yeah! I over heard the teachers talking about it! Turns out the winning team get a **free,** **all expense paid** trip to go the new indoor water amusement park! And everyone gets a 3 use coupon that allows the people to get away and ask for _anything_ from anyone in the building except for anything too outragious like asking for money and getting a teacher fired. But it can be used to get no homework for 2 days tops with one use and you can use it even for a **kiss**! However that one is only allowed to excuse yourself for _accidentally_ doing it." Keigo explained.

That however is what caused most girls in the room to look at Ichigo hungrily and to make him fidget one more. Luckily he was saved by the bell as the first customer came in.

" This is the cafe right? What's with the sign outside that said beware the bishounin..." The woman trailed off as her eyes came to rest on Ichigo who came up to her. It was his job to greet the customers after all.

" Welcome to Ghouls Cafe. Please have a seat miss." as he spoke with the smile that caused the girl to gain heart eyes, he was pulled up a seat to a table. So you can't blame the girl if she suddenly went gah gah over the guy now can you? Because that's what she did.

"OMG guys come in here NOW! There really is a bishounin! He looks so **hot**!" as she said that she never took her eyes off of him. Pretty soon her friends joined and were in the same state of love(?) struck joy.

" Um ladies?" Ichigo started his smile still not fading. " You all know that you need to buy something or leave, _right_?" Hoping he sounded rude enough to make them leave. It was not to be.

" We'll buy the frozen chocolate moose pie and honey milk tea with _you_ on the side! What's a handsome guy like you doing in highschool anyway? You couldn't possibly be held back right?" They were obviously fooled by Ichigo's looks for how could they have thought of dating a older male of 20;their age, when he was really only 15!?

Ichigo chuckled nervously as they were indeed creeping him out of his mind but still managed to maintain his cool and said something sarcastic while putting an arm behind his head and crossed his feet,(like the way a certain dead shinigami used to do...)although this greatly shocked him._ ' Why am I having these strange impulses with sarcasm and the hand-behind-the-head thing? Something weirds going on...' _and as he was thinking this his mouth moved on it's own seemingly knowing what to do. "** Sorry** ladies, but I'm really 15. And too bad for you, I'm not part of the menu." The girls melted into a pile of goop and then decided to scream out insanities about _'how fine'_ Ichigo was.

Needless to say, after that explosion of "KYAA!"s and "OMG!"s and "DAMN HE"S SO HOT!"s, their was a line as long as the hallway;the majority made up of girls.

Ichigo eventually had to serve his father and sisters and he did so in the same manners because it was part of customer service to treat everyone the same, which made them wonder what had happened to Ichigo. Those thoughts were quickly disposed of when Ichigo handed Isshin his cake he ordered with the words **_"DEAD MAN"_** in blood red iceing on it. It was clear now it was just an act to draw in customers;one that was working too well. But that didn't mean Isshin wasn't still uncomfortable. Would you if your son who looked like one of your best, long deseased friends and started to act just like him? It took alot of restraint for the poor man to hold in tears so he descised them as fake tears for Ichigo **'taking a step toward man-hood'** or something simailar to make it easier for himself. But needless to say, everyone with high spiritual pressure in class 1-A of Karakura High were all thinking the samething, _' What is up with Ichigo? He is acting so wierd.'_

Ichigo was having similar thoughts and in his head, a name popped up. Kaien Shiba. Where in the devil's name that came from he didn't know. He did have a hunch however, that he was acting like this Kaien person and looked very much like him. Ichigo then had a sudden thought._ ' My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?' _Yes he knew by doing this he was questioning his sanity however at the moment he really didn't care. And sure as sugar he got an answer back.

_**' Nice to meet you finally! My name's Kaien Shiba, a dead shinigami and you my friend are my incarnation! We're technically the same person but that would just mean your talking to yourself.'**_

_' Is that...so. So in other words I'm gonna start acting like you from now on?'_

**_' Pretty much but only when you meet familiar people. You'll never know what might happen. You could be you one minute and the next one, me!'_**

_' So I'm crazy now? Great. Just great! And I suppose that you and I are going to one person now and I'll be known as a personality and I'll be sent to the looney house because I think I have another me in my head.'_

_**' Hey now listen. This is serious bussiness. If you and I become one person right here and now you'll definitely lose your mind because you would be suffering from and identity crisis so after this I'm going to just be your plain ol' concience and voice of reason. But you will act like me without knowing it and I may even take over. Not to mention since I am a shinigami, my powers are yours to use, but you'll either unconsiously use them when my memories take control or you learn how to use them the hard way.'**_

_' *mental-sigh* This is so weird. So what's a shinigami?'_

_**' You'll learn that soon. So right now I am going to wipe your mind of me a bit except the part of me being your voice of reason. Oh and by the way when my memories take over we will be the same person just me not you...'**_

_' Wait-Ugh!' _

In the outside world where Ichigo was taking his break in the back room, he was fast asleep. When someone came to wake him up because they had won the prize, Ichigo was back to normal...Or so he thought.

* * *

Me: And that's the end! Sorry if it's no good.

Yuna: It wasn't that bad! But it does need some more action. Well whatever. Here is our guest, Uryu-san!

Uryu: Hey.

Gin: So man, I got a question for you.

Yuno: Me too. But I'm not sure if care much about it.

Uryu: Go on ahead and ask. (Yuna: Would you like some tea? Uryu: Yes thank you.[Is sipping it])

Gin/Yuno: Do you like Orihime?

Uryu: O///O *PFFFFFFFFFFT!!!* W-WHAT-!*coughcough* Why w-would-*hackcough*Why would you ask that!?

Gin: Oh no real reason.

Yuno: Just that Hika-chan said that-!

Yuna: Shut it. No telling secrets.

Me: Good work Yuna. Well see you next time.

Everyone: SAYONARA!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And here we are back again with chapter 4!!!

Yuna: Today's guest will be a kind man.

Yuno: Oh, oh, I know! Pick me!

Gin: ? O-Kay~... Anyway review people. We ain't gettin enough of the stuff.

Yuno: Now that you mention it, we aren't.

Yuna: People be nice, espescially to this girl right here. she only just started in the summer of 2008 you know.

Me: Guys it's ok. Any-who, let's start the show! Roll chapter!

* * *

" Hey, hey Ichi-nii? How come you acted like that today?" Yuzu asked. She was riding piggyback home from the festival that had just finished on her bruised up father. The volunteer workers and shopkeepers were putting things away and cleaning up and as that was going on Ichigo had indeed kept his promise about making Isshin a dead man walking. Good thing it was Halloween...

" Act like what? You mean like this?" and he started to act like someone who had taken eddicute classes. The act was too much for her.

" S-stop! O-ok I get it! Ahaha, ow m-my, my sto-o-o-mach~!" And she then decided to rest her head on dear daddy's shoulders.

" S-so Ichi-nii. I guess your a ladies man now, huh?" Karin asked looking up to her big brother. She was straining to keep her laughter inside. Really, a polite, nice, 'I'll-do-what-you-want' Ichigo? That's just rich!

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, still very dense about this certain subject. Sensing this Karin decided to drop the subject. The family of four walked toward their home, joking and chattering like a normal family for once. That was until Ichigo saw a ghost of a little girl named Mikan, who(ichigo had learned) had died from being hit by a car.

Ichigo was able to see ghost since he was little and often befriended ghosts that were of the age of toddlers to those of his own age. Karin was able to see the shadows of ghost and Yuzu only the outline. Isshin,(Ichigo was sure of this) however, seemed not to be able to see them at all. So when he saw Mikan looking worried he decided to see what was wrong.

" I'll see you guys at home later. I need to check up on something." and he dashed off without a reply. But the Kurosaki family only shrugged it off and headed once more to their home. Afterall, Ichigo had done this many times in the past, why worry about it now? Still...

_' I hope Ichi-nii comes home before dinner without getting in a fight again. I making something special for tonight!'_

_' Ah~. There he goes again, trying to help out the little ghost kids with their problems. One day he'll get seriously hurt, I just know it!'_

_' Ichigo...Come home safe tonight...I have a strange feeling that you're never going to be the same again...Stay safe...My son...'_

As those thoughts ran through the three Kurosaki's, Ichigo meets up with the spirit of the deseased girl.

* * *

" Oi, Mikan! What's up?" Mikan turned her head around toward the familiar voice and her face seemed to brighten up at the sight.

" Ichigo-san! What happen to your hair?" Ichigo let out a small chuckle. At the mention of his name other young spirits came out of hiding to see him. They all started cheering.

" It was for the school festival. Anyway, something bothering you?" Her face fell almost inmediately. When she didn't answer Ichigo turned to the triplets, who all died from highly allergic reactions from hornet stings. Upon meeting the three, Ryu, the oldest, and Kyu, the middle child, took to Ichigo like a big brother and would always ask things of him. Miyu, the youngest and also the most mistrusting and shyest, also came to like him in a brotherly way. So whatever Ichigo asked of them, they would do almost anything to do so.

**" She's says she saw a monster and she told us that it wanted to eat her!"** The triplets said at the same time. They weren't sure what to make of it, but they knew Mikan well enough to know she would not lie but the story was too unbelievable. It seemed that Kenta, another lost soul who had died from a blow to the head, thought this too.

" I'd like to see this _monster _of yours Mikan. I mean I know you don't make things up but come** on**! A _**monster**_? what kind of mon-!" Kenta never finished his ranting as a loud wail-like screech resounded into the air. Chills went up the 5 souls and all throughout Ichigo's body. Mikan's eyes grew large.

" T-t-that's the sound it makes! THAT"S THE SOUND! Ichigo, save us! Please!" As she begged Ichigo of the task, creatures with mask-like faces with a holes in their chest came into view in the night sky. Panick filled their eyes. Only one word seemed to escape Ichigo as he felt his body tense.

" RUN!!!" And so they did.

* * *

_(At the Soul Society)_

A man with long white hair and a kind gentle looking face, wearing a black kimono with a white haori with the number 13 on it over it, sat and stared at a pond surrounded by small boulders reminiscing about the past. He is the captain of the thirteenth division in the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society. He is a sickly man who is well respected and is without a vice captian in his devision as the latter had died long ago because of an unfortunate event leaving his and the vice's work up to his third seats. He also does not wish to replace the mans place and feels as though he can not find one suitable enough for the job and the rest of the division agrees with him as well. No one could take the place of former Vice Captain, Kaien Shiba.

As he was sitting on the back porch, the calmness of the scene was dashed when a short-haired blond tomboy rushed to him spouting a message as fast and as loud as she could manage.

" CAPTAIN! It's an emergancy sir! There was an accident in Karakura town, sector 2251! Our troops stationed there are being steadily wiped out by a small army of hollows!" The girl shouted moving her hands with each word she said trying to make sense.

" Kiyone, calm down. Now what is this about?" This seemed to work but as soon she was about to start another messenger came in, this time a man with tan skin and a triangler looking hairstyle.

" Captain Ukitake SIR! There was an inccident in the town of Karakura in sector 2251, SIR! Soul reapers positioned there are being killed off by a group of 13 hollows!" He reported looking grim as he did so.

" Hey! Who said you could relay my message to the Captain Sentaro!?" Kiyone yelled.

" Your message!? You mean my message you idiot!" Sentaro countered.

" Look who's talking!"

" Why you-!"

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man, as patient as he was had decided enough was enough. This was going to take a while to get settled.

* * *

" Now you're saying that I have orders from soutaicho and I have to go to my sector in Karakura to slay the Hollows gathering there for some reason with you two and another third seat!?" Ukitake was irked about the latest development to say the least and knowing that some of his men were being killed as they spoke.

" Hai Captain!" Says the blond.

" Yessir!" Says the guy. The two glare at eachother.

" *sighs* Well let's be on our way. Sentaro get Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone accompany me to the destination; we're going ahead."

" Understood!" the two say at the same time. As Sentaro shunpoed off, the Captain and Kiyone summoned a hell butterfly to get to there destination. Once there, they will receive the biggest shock of their lives as shinigami, in more ways than one.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the shortness!....AND the lateness.

Yuna: Her computer has caught a virus-

Yuno: -So she needed to wait a while.

Gin: She is currently using a friend's.

Yuna: Without any a-do, let's meet the well respected Captain Ukitake!

Ukitake: Hello.

Gin: How do you deal with Kiyone-san and Sentaro-san?

Ukitake: Patience. Lots of patience, understanding, and I also have to stay calm. Having aspirin nearby helps alot.

Yuno: Why do I have a feeling we'll need aspirin the next chapter?

Yuna: Our next guest?

Gin: That would explain it.

Me: Well anyway, hoped you liked it!

Everyone: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for being late!

Gin: We were having some technical difficulties.

Yuno: The computer caught a virus-

Yuna: -And so did Hika-chan.

Me: Anyways, our guest for thhis chapter will be a blond tomboy.

Gin: 'Nough said.

Yuno: Thanking all reviewers!

Yuno: You people know the drill, no flaming. Advice/reviews only.

Me: Ok leeeeeeeeeeet's START!

_

* * *

_

_(Back in Karakura Town)_

" Go Ichigo! You can do it! Keep on running!" The kids cheered, pulling the injured people all dressed in black kimonos in a safe corner with them. They had seen the people try to fight the monsters when they were being chased and get hurt so they decided to help all of them to saftey which was easy to do since they had a great distraction; namely Ichigo.

**" FOOD! TASTY SOUL!" **The monsters, seem to go after 'spiritually high souls'(Quote from a now unconsious shinigami/man-in-black)which Ichigo definetly had went straight for Ichigo when the ghost split away from eachother to hide.

" AHH! That's easy for you to say! You're not being chased by **13** monsters!!!" Ichigo than dodged another blow from one of the masked creatures that nearly had him in it's reach. Just then as Ichigo turned a corner into the other side of the park close to where the child ghosts and the injured were, and when the creatures were only roughly 20 to 30 yards away from him a portal opened up between himself and the vile things.

What stepped out of it caused him gasp slightly with recognition. Where had he seen those two people before? Ichigo frowned at this. How could he know someone without ever meeting him/her in his life?

" Kiyone! Locate the injured while I hold off the monsters!" The white haired man said, and he dissapeared only to reappear on top of one of the creatures, abruptly cutting it in half vertically.

" Yes sir!" The girl then started to go into a frenzy trying to find them. Ichigo, wanting to give a helping hand, approached her. How was he supposed to know what would happen?

" Um, if your looking for your friends, I think I know where they are. Come here and follow me."

" Oh! Thank you...!K-K-Ka..._Kaien_...?" She said, unsure of her own words. The girls eyes were wide and she seemed unable to breath. And for some reason, instead of acting concerned on how she was acting, he did something else. He acted as if it was funny and said something he shouldn't have known.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tounge Kiyone? Wait until I-!" He never got to finish as the girl launched herself onto him and started to bawl her little eyes out.

" KAIEN! Oh my God! It's you! It's really, really you! You're alive! KAIEN!!!" Kiyone kept crying and before long another portal opened up in front of them. And out stepped two other people who 'Ichigo' recognised.

" Sentaro? Rukia?" At that, when the two turned to look at him their reactions were just like those of Kiyone's. After taking a double take the two was now sure that Ichigo was no illusion Sentaro fainted, falling face first and Rukia stood rooted to the spot, seemingly unable to move. This was now annoying him to no end. Kiyone was clinging onto him, Rukia was in shock and Sentaro was knocked out. _'What next? A hollow attacking Mikan and the others!? Wait, what's a Hollow again?' **' That thing over there'**_

Right on cue, a Hollow that had seperated itself with the main group decided to go after the injured and the ones unable to defend themselves. Ichigo cursed. Out of instinct he got Kiyone off of him, shunpoed, and summoned a sword to his side and blocked the uncoming blow to the injured. He managed to push it backward and as he did so he heard a feminine voice in his head. _' Call me out, Ichigo!'_ Ichigo smirked.

" Rage across the seas and heavens, _Nejibana_!" He summoned his Zanpakuto's shikai form which looked like a blue crystalline trident. He brought it down with fluid motion of his arm and cause a giant shockwave that not only destroyed the Hollow attacking the others, but also killing off the rest of the Hollows that captain Ukitake was currently fighting against. Recognising the move you can only imagine the shock on the 13th Captain's face when he saw the face of his long dead friend alive again.

* * *

" Luitenent Kaien? Is it- can it rea-Am I dreaming?" He said to nobody specifically. Ichigo just looked at him with a blank stare. The kind Captain returned it with a look that said Holy-Mother-Of-The-Lord-He's-Not-Dead-Where-Have-You-Been-For-All-Of-These-Years-Young-Man-And-How-Are-You-Still-Alive!? Ichigo then opened up his mouth and said somthing in an _Ichigo_ voice instead of a_ Kaien_ voice and that would shake the worlds of the 4 shinigami. Hoo-Boy!

" Who the Hell are you guys!?" Kiyone stopped her river of endless tears and became rigid. Rukia looked on the verge of tears and hysteria. Sentaro fortunately(For him) was still on the ground, although he **was** having some difficulty breathing through the dirt. Ukitake, having not heard 'Kaien' when in control started to appologise and asked 5 questions that would seem simple and yet would cause great conflict within Ichigo.

" I'm sorry I mistook you for someone. It seems that so did my subordinates. Kiyone, Rukia drag Sentaro over here will you?" Rukia decided to speak at this time. Well more like protest and Kiyone joined in and both proceded to started and end each others sentences. This will take a while.

" _But sir that man said_-" :Rukia  
" **Our names even though**-" :Kiyone  
" _We didn't tell him_-" :Rukia  
" **A single thing at all**-" :Kiyone  
" _And he acts like him_-" :Rukia  
" **And he looks like him**-" :Kiyone  
" _And he has the same_-" :Rukia  
" **Zanpakuto**-" :Kiyone  
_**" So he just has to be him!"**_ :Both

The two looked flustered and were gasping for breath. Ukitake had just listened to this calmly and then asked them "Did you even ask for his name? He could very well just have read your name tags although..." Noticing this Rukia and Kiyone seemed to blush but they still looked uncertain. " Now then," he said turning to a confused Ichigo resting the soul slaying sword on his shoulder as if it was natural, " How can you see us, how did you summon that sword, why do you seem to know more than you do, is that what you really look like, and what is your name?" Said that in a single breath too, without even breathing hard afterward!

" Hold on! Jeeze... Well first of all, I don't know." His answer was three confused looks. " I mean, I could see ghosts, spirits, and souls since I was a kid."

_' High spiritual pressure at birth; Luitenent level; without being trained with the same spirtual signature; CHECK'_ " The second question?" Ukitake pressed, he had to make sure after all.

" Um I'm not really sure, instinct I guess?" He was beginning to doubt himself.

_' Subconcious skill, reacts rashly without thinking and does it when there's a need to protect; CHECK'  
_" Third?" He was getting worried.

" I-I don't know! Why are you asking me this?'

_' Semi-subconcious knowledge; Check'  
_" Is that what you look like?"

" No." Shocked looks. Sighing. " I look like this because it's Halloween you know. I had to get extentions and dye my hair for the cafe at school." He pauses because he got confused looks. He sighs again. " Extentions are strips of real/fake hair that you attach to your own. To dye your hair means to change it to a different color than it's original one. My real hair is orange and a bit shorter than it is right now. A cafe is a place people hang out and get drinks and sweets." They were writing the information down and Ukitake was murmuring 'I see I see' as he did so.

_' Similar looks yet not the same; CHECK'_  
" And your name?" The other two looked at him. Ukitake gave him the same pressuring look.

" I- my name is-..." _'What **is** my...name?'_ The eyes of the (still concious) shinigami grew large with anticipation, as his own squinted trying hard to think.. The red-head heard exasperated groaning in his damn tired too.

_**' Aw damn! You're already becoming more like m-him. I mean him.'**_

_' Who are you and who are you talking about?'_

_**' I'm your concience genious. And I'm talking about the guy they were talking about-'**_ If it had a physical body it'd be gesturing his hand toward the shinigami's in a very lazy fashion._ **'-who, from what I heard, is a man named Kaien Shiba. You are not him...yet. But don't worry 'bout that! You're name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't ever forget it, alright?'**_

_' Yeah, I got it...Thanks' _" My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." He had an urge to flash a small smile but didn't and instead put an all too familiar scowl upon his face. In his head his 'concience' was a bit happier; getting a thank you from a certain red-head was a little harder than what most people thought. " Well, I have to go home. See ya later. Oh and you should probably wake up Sentaro before he has a permanent imprint of the concrete sidewalk the rest of his 'life' if you catch my drift." He then shupoed off, not knowing how he did it and also not knowing the shock on the faces of three shinigami, two of disbelief of his spead and the other, the one who was obviously the leader, of dawning realization.

_'Blood sister clan of the Shiba clan, Kurosaki; CHECK.....Oh dear Kami-sama, that boy really is his...'_

* * *

Me: I wonder what will happen next?(smirks evilly) P.S: if you have any questions about the list that was going off in the captain's head, just ask.

Kiyone: **KAIEN DONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHHHHHY!?!?!?**(Mind you, she is wailing at the top of her lungs)

MyMuses: (cringes in pain) **_Oh, my head..._**("'-`_-)

Me: Agreed. Anyone have an aspirin? (Yuno hands them out. We thank him)

Yuna: Well as you can see-(points to still bawling Kiyone)-Kiyone was our guest.

Yuno: Miss? Do you think you can answer some questions on what's going on?

Kiyone: (Springs right up and has things floating around her-_Are those **SPARKLES**!?_) Sure, no prob!

Everyone: **_Sugoi............_**(O.o)

Gin: Ahem! Well, what do you think about Ichigo being Kaien?

The3OfUs: **_GIN, NOOOOOOOOO!_**

Kiyone: K-kaien? **KAIEN!! _WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_**

Me: Oh for the love of-! *sighs* Well we'll end this now since we can't **do **anything.(Sounds of continuous, insistent crying)

Everyone'CeptForBlondie(no offense): See you...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Dun kill meh! TT_TT

Yuno: We apologise for being late. The computer was acting up.

Yuna: Please accept our humble apology.

Gin: Guest star hint! She's bad! She's cool! She kicks hard, has a sharp tounge, and the person she resembles the most personality wise is a red-head going through a major identity crisis!

Me: I'm sure you know who this person is. ROLL CHAPTER!

* * *

(Kurosaki Household)

" Hey guys! I'm home!" Said Ichigo as he entered his home. The sword that had appeared to him during his time of need against the masked monsters had disappeared and where to he didn't know nor did he dwell on it too much. Halloween was always a weird day. More inportantly, why was he hearing feet stomping toward him ag-oh.

" IIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIG-UGH!" Isshin's routine charge to hit Ichigo failed once again as Ichigo stepped to the side and let Isshin run out the open door and fall on his face. Ichigo quickly closed the door behind him, a scowl firmly planted on his face. That stupid routine was getting annoying.

" Hey Ichi-nii! I got your food ready!" Said a happy Yuzu. Ichigo grinned slightly and thanked her. As he turned away from a dumbstruck Yuzu he saw Karin staring at him with wide eyes, her spoon half way to her mouth. Ichigo was confused and he said so.

" You're grinning!" Karin shouted. Who was this poser pretendiong to be her big brother!? I mean, Ichigo did NOT grin. Smile, yes. But grin? HECK NO! That only happened when-when...

" Yea. So?" Karin didn't answer as a look of realization came onto her face and she quickly gained a look of sad understanding. Yuzu had that look on her face aswell, knowing the only occasion Ichigo grinned.

" Oh. Poor Ichi-nii. Here, eat your dinner, I'll get dad."

" Yea. Just eat Ichigo."

" Um... Okaay." Ichigo said, digging into his rice._ ' Everyone acting so wierd.'_ He thought as he put food into his mouth. Ichigo quickly finished his dinner and went to his room, oblivious of the glances sent his way from his loving, worried family.

_' I KNEW something bad was gonna happen to Ichi-nii.'_

_' Ichigo, what happened tonight? You don't really seem sad...'_

_' Son...Why? Why do you have the aura of a shinigami around you? Five of them at that...'_

* * *

(Ichigo's room'

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, looking back at what happened back there at the park. '_" Rage across the seas and heavens, Nejibana!"_' That phrase. That name. So familiar, and yet not. As his thoughts started to wander, they were interupted by a voice frighteningly similar to his own.

**_' Hey, Ichigo! How you doing?'_**

_' Oh. It's you again. My concionce right?'_

_**' You got that right partner!'**_

_' Can I ask you something? Why's everyone acting so weird?_

_**' Yeah. Right. You're the one acting strange.'**_

_' And I'm acting weird? How all I'm doing is acting normal.'_

_**' Yeah, you GRINNING is normal. When do you usually grin, huh Ichigo?'**_

_' When my mo-oh...That's why. Everyone thinks that someone I know died.'_

_**' Bingo! You got it. But, personally, I don't it's too bad. Seeing as it'd be easier to fuse that way...'**_

_' What'd did you say?'_

_**' DAMMIT! You didn't hear that! Hey! BAKAYARO! Listen to me! Don't block me-!'**_

But block his concionce Ichigo did and he searched his mind for something, anything that would help him understand. He found it in the form of a mentle block. He focused hard, unknowingly slowing building up his spirtual energy a bit and forced the imaginary barrior away. Knowledge of his conversation with his concionce-no, Kaien Shiba surged forth and he gasped from the sudden information and the effort of his trying to break the block. After a while of calming down and taking deep breathes, Ichigo decided to communicate with Kaien.

' ...Oi, teme. You're a moron, you know that?' Ichigo thought to Kaien, a look of utter boredom etched upon his features.

**' Eh? You're not gonna mangle me?'** Kaien thought, clearly surprised. Seriously, how was he not mad at him?

' Eh. To tired.' Ah. That explained things a bit. He was like that too.

Silence fell again. This time Kaien broke it.

**' So...You're not going to go crazy knowing that we are going to fuse and become one person?'**

' I learned I could see ghosts when I was a little kid and found out no one else could besides members of my family and lost my mom around the same time. I'm 'friends' with the schools living breathing comic releifs. My best friend is a guy I call Chad who is the biggest, strongest guy at school, who is also of Mexican decent. My childhood friend is an extreme tomboy named Tatsuki. The only other female friend of mine is a nice girl named Orihime and her taste in food is...Unatural. My dad's a nut and my little sister are twins that are like exact opposites. I should have gone crazy a LONG time ago.'

**' Er...Right, my bad. I forgot.'**

' You live in my head!'

**' I was sleeping!'**

'...You can sleep?'

**' Yeah, surprisingly. I can sleep as long as I want to and get energy from my naps. So since I slept for, say, your entire life, which would be 15 years, I don't have to sleep for 30 years.'**

' Nice.'

**' I know.'**

' But wouldn't the fuse be easier if I got a memory from you, like once a day?'

Shocked silence. Then came the small chuckles, followed by histeric laughing which turned into uncontrolled guffaws. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them to see not his darkened room, but a grey city, the force of gravity making him stand on the sides of the buildings, and black-haired, blue-eyed clone of him laughing his ass off.

Blink.

Wait, what!?

" OI! That you Kaien? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" The only red-head(and other person)in this weird place, shouted.

" Ahaha! C-Coming Ichigo! Ahaha!" And Kaien came over and explained where Ichigo was.

* * *

(30 minutes after in sideways city)

" So let me get this straight." Sighed Ichigo running his short rusty orange hair.

"This place represents my mind and the weather changes depending on my mood." A nod was his answer and he brought his right hand up to pinch the brisge of his nose as a way to ward of the oncoming headach.

" I can enter my mind, by either getting pulled in by you or by focusing on coming here while concious or by meditation." He got another nod and he started to massage his temples.

" When I'm in here, I could be here for about 5 hours and time outside would be about half a second." Kaien nodded once again. Ichigo put a hand to his forehead.

" If I want to I can change the scenary just by focusing in my mind and can train in my mind and get results outside my body and I can utilise most of your abilities as a shinigami and I have my own which need to be awaken for us to become one, in a way, and the only way to awaken my shinigami powers are to either a) Die and meet my zanpakuto while risking on becoming a hollow or b) go through a life or death experiance and survive it by meeting my zanpakuto. Is that all?" Ichigo's scowl was firmly planted on his face by this point. Kaien didn't seem to notice.

" Yep! You got it Ichigo. You're a fast learner aren't you?" Ichigo didn't answer and decided to ask a question of his own.

" How am I not crazy already?" The blank face gave away no emotion.

_' Damn that's one hellova poker face!'_ " You mean like Isshin?" Kaien asked, inwardly laughing. The expresion that stretched across Ichigo's face was priceless!

"...Thank whatever god or gods are out there that I'm not crazy." Ichigo said, his hands in prayer. Then a though occured to him. " Hey Kaien?" Said person looked up. " Why did you start laughing so hard before?" Understanding was the emotion that flitted across the other's face.

" Ah, well. It's just that I never thought of it. The idea was so simple and so genious, that I just started laughing because I thought how stupid it was that I hadn't thought of it. Speaking of which you should sleep. I'll send you the memory while you sleep."

" Alright. 'Night."

" G'night."

* * *

Me: How was it? Was it bad? Or good? REVEIW!

Yuno: It was a bit plain.

Yuna: 'Tis the calm 'fore the storm'.

Gin:...Right. Anyway here's our guest, Karin Kurosaki!

Karin: Hi.

Me: How do you stay sane living with your father?

Karin: Ignore the fact that we're related most of the time and remind myself that I can beat him up. Aspirin is always on hand in case of emergancy and so are earplugs. If that doesn't work, I get out the area my dad is in and I play soccer with my friends.

Yuno: Aspirin is the gift from the gods given to us so the sane can survive against the insane.

Gin: Earplugs are for annoying, loud people and noises.

Yuna: We need to get an emergancy kit for this, with LOTS of aspirin.

Me: I hoped you enjoyed it!

Everyone: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: OMFGWTFHz is wrong with me!? IMA FAILURE!!! TT0TT

Yuno: Sorry. Hika-chan's parents h-have, have...

Yuna: THEY'VE BANNED US FROM THE HOME COMPUTER FOR ALL ETERNITY!

Gin: We-and when I say we I mean Hika-chan-can only go on for emergencies or for homework.

Me: I apologize to all my fans... TT-TT Please forgive in time.

Gin: Anyway, we will attempt to update the story whenever possible and we hope you won't hate us.

Yuno: So Ch. 7 is up FINALLY! Yuna, tell them about our surprise guest!

Yuna: It's a she who kick hard with no cooking skills.

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

(Dreams of a certain carrot top)

_" Kaien, dear? We need to talk about the future..."_

_" Babies!? Are you sure? What if I-"_

_" Alright. I love you."_

_" I love you too..."_

(End of carrot top's dream)

* * *

*Chirp-chir-chirpy-chirp* Sang the bird as morning came, waking a tired teen. Ichigo brought his hand up to cover his face as he groaned, sitting up.

" Ugh. Too much information on that first memory, Kaien." Ichigo stated into his hand.

" Hehe. Sorry?" Kaien grinning, definitely NOT sorry. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

" Uhuh. Like I'll believe that. You that girl looked an awful lot familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. Ahg! Would you look at that you grinning idiot? Your memories are already making unfamiliar faces familiar." The oranged haired teened said frowning slightly. Kaien pretended to look offended.

" Pfft. Whatever butthead. You better ready for school though."

" Right. I only have a few minutes right?" the 15 yearold asked, getting up.

" Uhuh." The elder replied. Ichigo sighed.

" Man. Today's gonna be weirder than usual. I know it.

* * *

" So what's your schedule for today Ichigo?" Kaien asked, not really knowing what the schedule for school was for the teen,

" The usual, Geometry, History, English, Gym, Health, Lunch, World Language, Home Ec., and Study Hall." Ichigo listed. Kaien whistled.

" That is A LOT." Ichigo only shrugged it off.

Oh, here's my classroom. Talk to you later." he said as he opened the door.

" Okay. Bye."

As Ichigo openned the door, all the girls turned their heads to look at him and then looked away, stealling glances at him every now and then. Tatsuki, being a good friend greeted him.

" Hey Ichigo!" She said, smiling.

" Hello Kurosaki-san." Orihime greeted also. To everyone's shock, Ichigo cracked out a grin.

" Morning." He said. And he continued onward to his desk, ignoring the stunned stares.

All throughout the day, people looked at him with great shock and growing awe as he began to develop into somewhat of a role model to everyone in every one of his classes leaving those who knew him well in great puzzlement.

Chad in Geometry.

Tatsuki in History.

Isshida in English.

Orihime in Gym.

The two womanizing idiots in Health. They all saw witness to his new personality. They watched him as he participated willingly in his classes with them, watched him break out a small grin or laugh, get answers right, and not tick off a teacher and become someone like a best friend or big brother. They even saw him crack a joke, actual funny ones! They were getting answers next period at lunch.

* * *

Stare~~~~~~~

"..." Ichigo ate his food slowly as his friends stared at him like he had gained another head over night.

"......." They began to poke and sniff him as if he was a fake.

".............." The poking and staring were starting to get on his nerves.

"........................." Okay. .hell. Better ask them what's wrong Ichigo, or you'll be full of holes!

"...Is there something on my face or what?" Ichigo asked tired of the poking.

" You smiled Ichigo." Isshida stated.

" And?" Said boy asked, not fully getting what was wrong with that.

" Ichigo, you smiled! You NEVER smile! Yea okay sure you'll crack out a small smirk once in a while but come on! You've been grinning so much today I feel like someone's gonna die!" Tatsuki exclaimed, waving her hands around. Everyone around her nodded their heads in agreement. Ichigo frowned.

" So you don't want me to smile?" Everyone blinked. Orihime spoke up.

" Well, n-no. Not really. It's just a bit...Strange is all." The group nodded.

" So it would be better if I just stopped smiling for the rest of the year?"

" NO!" The answer that came did not come from his friends, but from behind them in the form of two fanclubs. Fangirls who had fallen in love with the polite Ichigo and devoted male followers who believed Ichigo to be the greatest guy at school.

Ichigo blunk once, twice, and then slowly turned around to look at his group of frined whom had large eyes.

" You know, I don't feel like smiling at school anymore. The attention is getting creepier by the second." And so, ignoring the cries of despair behind him, he continued to eat his lunch with a neutral face, ignoring the utter stillness of his friends.

* * *

Me: Okay that's the end. Short chapter I know but I'm writing, my story secretly and I'm running out of time!

Yuna: Quick! Introduce the guest Gin!

Gin: Right. Okay, the mysterious guest is none other than Karen!

Karen: Hey.

Yuno: Sorry about the time.

Karen: No problem. I have to deal with an unreasonable dad so I understand what your master must be going through.

Gin: Pfft. She isn't our master.

Karen: Oh really? Hikari-san you heard that right?

Me: I sure did.*cracks knuckles* Would you like to help me beat him up?

Karen: Sure. Where do you want me to kick him?

Me: Where it hurts.

Gin:o-o

Yuna: And that's all we have for today! GOOD BYE!

Gin: GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey peeps! I got more people to read my story! I so happy! TT-TT

Yuno: Ignore her for the moment.

Me: HEY!

Yuna: Seriously, just do it. She's high on giant pocky sticks, cappuccino flavored with actual caffeine.

Gin: ...

Yuno: Dude, you still upset from what happened with Karen and Hikari beating you up?

Gin: I did not get beat up!

Yuna: Pfft. Yea _right_. You got **mauled.**

Gin: DID NOT!

Me: Are you saying me and Karen-chan are weak? I can easily get her to come over here if you want...

Gin: O-O N-No! T-that's okay! R-r-really!

Me: Okay, whatever!

Yuno: Oh before I forget, the guest is the other twin.

Me: CHAPPY ROLL!

* * *

" Are they gone!" Ichigo whispered harshly to his long-time friend Tatsuki. They were hiding from the most horrible creature they had ever had the misfortune of learning about;**_ fangirls _AND_ fanboys_**.

" Let me check..." She slowly looked around the corner of the alley wall they were behind just outside there school.

_'Ever since Ichigo that attitude change we've had to do this every day!' _Tatsuki whined inwardly.

And it was true. Ever since then, Ichigo had been attracting admirers of both genders, one claiming to be in love with him, the other believing him to be their god on earth. Ichigo had been acting out of normal means as well.

Whenever Isshin tried to fight Ichigo he would ignore him and avoid all his attacks with ease. He somehow became a better fighter, actually being able to beat Chad in a spar now-a-days, which _still_ brought shock to their uncomprehending minds. He was smarter than before, and considering that he was pretty smart before, that made him _really_ smart.

Not that the changes were bad, per say. It was actually nice. It was almost like he was trying to be himself, the him he would have been if he hadn't lost a certain some one.(Me: If you hadn't guessed, it's his mom.)

Unfortunately for the short-haired girl, the evil rabid fans saw her the minute she poked her head out.

" THERE SHE IS! ICHIGO IS WITH HER!" The carrot-top cursed and grabbed the girls hands, making a dash for the school's entrance. He never noticed the blush forming on the girl's face.

_' So warm and...familiar?'_ Tatsuki's faced scrunched up a bit in confusion but she shook it off. There were more important things to worry about. Like getting passed a sea of mentally unstable weirdos who had a thing for her longest friend.

* * *

Tatsuki sighed again. Ichigo looked at his friend from his desk, her head laying on her own.

" Sorry. Thanks for helping me out there Tatsuki." The fighter girl merely waved it off, saying that it was what friends were for.

" Tatsuki-chan! Ichigo-san! Ohayo!" Orihime exclaimed as she came in, waving her hands, smiling brightly.

That was another thing that was changing. When Ichigo began to change his personality, so did the way some of his friends acted toward him. Orihime was more friendly with him, dropping his surname for his first, and being less reserved and quiet when he was around. Chad talked more and was pleasently surprised when Ichigo told him that he learned a bit of spanish.

Chad talked a **LOT** more than he before.

Ishida was nicer too, seeing as Ichigo was less irritating and irritable. Ichigo actullay introduced him to Yuzu because she needed help with something. The two now often meet up when wanting to do another sewing project.

Ichigo wasn't sure sure how he felt about his 11 year-old sister spending time with his 15 year-old friend.

He's still not sure how to feel about that.(Me: Same here Ichigo.)

Oh and Keigo and Mizuiro were less womanizing(GASP!)and actually were somewhat smarter.

_' Now THAT had been impressive.'_ Tatsuki thought inwardly, remembering just how it happened.

* * *

**_Flashback!_**

_" OH NO! Ichigo, you've become a nerd!" The idiot shouted, looking at said persono with anime tears._

_"Why Ichigo? Why leave us in the dust!" Mizuiro said holding a hand over his heart dramatically. The entirety of Ichigo's fanclub glared daggers at him._

_" Shut up you idiotic morons! I don't understand what Ichigo-sama sees in you,' Que a mad twitching carrot-top,' but for you information, people would rather be friends with non perverted nerds than womanizing idiots! Besides, Ichigo-sama would rather have me for company, right Ichigo-sama?" The slutty girl asked said person with a sickeningly sweet voice. Keigo stayed stock still and Mizuiru looked down._

_Ichigo's eyebrow twitched._

_Violently.  
_

_" No."_

_Silence._

_Not a single word.  
_

_Not even a peep._

_At least for a minute anyway.  
_

_" Wh-what did you say Ichigo-sama?" The stuppid girl asked. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and _**GLARED**_ at the poor girl, his smile having long since replaced with his old scowl which had seemed to becoming less and less a frequent sight._

_" I said I'd rather spend time with an idiot who I _KNOW_ really isn't one who I've known for a while instead of a slut who just recently wanted to get in my pants!" He nearly yelled out._

_Her face lit up with indigination._

_" Why I never-"_

_" Used a condom?" Ichigo cut in. The crowd around them burst into laughter Her eyes lit up with anger.  
_

_" Why you-"_

_" Whore." He cut in again. People couldn't believe it. Ichigo was standing up for his friend without fighting! And doing a hellova job at it too. Mizuiru and Keigo looked on proud to be his friend with understandable awe on their faces.  
_

_" **WHAT!**" The girl screeched.  
_

_" You heard me bra-stuffer!" He snapped back. People around the blanched. This was gonna get **ugly**.  
_

_" I AM NOT!" She screamed.  
_

_" Than why is there cotton coming out the side of your shirt." He shot back calmly with a mocking tone._

_" I-it's from my shirt!" She stuttered, stilll being affected by the mocks of those still laughing earlier.  
_

_" Uh-huh. And I see dead people." He said, face blanker than a sheet of computer paper. Of course, she didn't know he was telling the truth so..._

_" I'm not lying!"_

_" Riiiiiiight. Your not fooling anyone. Your not even a real girl!" He shouted, now undoubtedly **NOT** amused._

_Silence reigned once again._

_Then there was laughter._

_Insane, hysteric laughter coming from a gender-confused, hysteric, currently mentally unstable, fetal positioned person who rocked her-hiself back and forth mumbling incoherent words._

_People continued to look at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ishida, who had been part of the audiance, was the first to recover._

_" Ichigo...I think you broke he-him." He said slowly._

_" Didn't mean to. She just went to far." Ishida raised an eyebrow at that.  
_

_" And you didn't?" It was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
_

_" What would you do if he was picking on a friend of yours?__"_

_" Touche."_

_" Um..." The two of them looked at Keigo. He looked happy and a bit tired. " Thanks Ichigo."  
_

_ Mizuiru spoke up next. " Yea thanks."  
_

_" No problem." __Ichigo smiled._

_" Ichigo." Said carrot-top looked up at his giant of a friend come forward from the back of the now dissipating crowd._

" ¡Hola Chad!" (Hello Chad)

" ¿Qué sucedió con esa chica?" (What happened to that girl?)

" Él no es una chica." (he's not a girl)

" Quieres decir que..."( You mean...)

" Si, eso quiere decir." (Yes, I do)

" ...Eso es muy-" (That's very-)

" Perturbador, lo sé." (Disturbing, I know)

" Debemos llevarlo a la enfermeria?"(...Should we get him to an infirmary?)

" Sería mejor llamar... a unos especialistas." (It'd be better to call...Specialists)

" Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."(I agree.)

_" STOP SPEAKING A FOREIGN LANGUAGE! THIS IS JAPAN! SPEAK JAPANESE!" Shouted the dark-haired fighter girl, fist clenched threateningly._

_" What she said Ichigo." Keigo said._

_" Okay. Fine. Let's go Chad." Chad grunted an affirmative._

_**Flashy's End.

* * *

**_

Tatsuki cracked out a grin. That was still kinda funny. The guy was sent to the 'fun house' afterward. As she and Ichigo chatted with their other friends, they began to settle into their chairs as their teacher cames in to settle down. Time seemed to fly by and before the good friends knew it, it was the end of the day.

" Alright class. Before you leave I have special announcements. The school district has decided to let you off for your winter break early, seeing as the test scores this year were beyond their expectations. Congratulations, you get an extra week off of school after today." The class erupted with happy shouts and joy filled shocked looks.

" Remember kids. This means you get 4 weeks off. Use it well." The bell rang and Ichigo was the first to run out, drawing confused looks, since he only looked like a blur. Of course, the only thing that Ichigo was thinking was to get home and kill off a certain monster that had been found within the residence of his mind with Kaien.

_' Are you ready Kaien?' He asked as he locked his room.  
_

_' Yea! How can I not be, I'm you.' Kaien pointed out. Ichigo merely nodded absently.  
_

_' So how is Nejibane? Did you two catch that weird tentacle thing in our head yet?' He heard a tired sigh._

_' Nope. The bastard's slippery as hell. When I- FOUND HIM! Get your spiritual ass in here carrot-top!'_

_' Hold on!'

* * *

_

Me: MWAHAHAHA!

Yuno_:_ Pure evil.

Yuna: Wow. A cliffy. How...Predictable.

Gin: You guys are enjoying it anyway, aren't you.

Me: I shall now introduce the guest! YUZU!

Yuzu: Hello minna-san!

Me: So Yuzu, how are you and Ishida-kun?

Yuzu: Ah! He's very polite and helps me alot.

Gin: Really?

Yuzu:(nods) Yea! He's really nice too!

TheTwins: Would you like to end the chow with us?

Yuzu: Can I!

Me: Yep!

Yuzu: YAAAY!

EVERYBODY: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: YES! I'M NO LONGER IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD!

Yuno: Happy Halloween?

Yuna: Sorry for the lateness folks!

Gin: We all had a rough time. Especially Hika-chan.

Me: TT-TT My dearest mother and father decided I pent too much time writng, so the they banned me for a period of time from the computer. Then when I was allowed to go back on, I was suffering from the mother-load of writer's block! TToTT It was HORRIBLE!

Yuno: Anyway, sorry for the lateness.

Yuna: This chapter will be a short one.

Gin: We just wanted to put something up here and see if people still enjoyed the writing.

Me: And without further a-doo, CHAPPY ROLL~! xD

* * *

_(Currently within the mind of Ichigo)_

KA-BOOOOM!

There went the carrot-top.

SMASH-CRASH!

And there went his elder clone.

"Dammit! What the hell is up with this thing! It keeps smacking up around!" Yelled our indignant orange haired soul-reaper. His eye was twitching rapidly, and he was sore from being thrown around. Kaien was cut off from his response to Ichigo's question by an eerie chuckling.

**_"FOOLISH SOUL REAPERS! I AM NOT LIKE MY FELLOW HOLLOWS! I AM _****_SUPERIOR_****_ IN INTELLIGENCE TO THOSE PATHETIC SIMPLETONS WHO CAN NOT EVEN FORM AN ACTUAL SENTENCE! I AM A _****_CHOSEN_****_ ONE! AND I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME GREATER THAN THE REST OF MY KIND! THEY WILL BOW-"_** And so the hollow continued his rant of how strong and powerful and beautiful and smart he was.

Que sweatdrops.

"….."

"…"

"…..Kaien?"

"…Yes, Ichigo?"

"…I think we should take this chance to take out Mr. Tentacles."

" …Yea. Right. Gotcha. So, you wanna slash him or bash him?" Asked Kaien, pulling out his sword.

" Hmm, I'm better at slashing, you can bash him." Ichigo said, getting into a stance.

"**_AS IF I'D LET YO-_AAAAAARRRG!_"_** The hollow's rant got cut off by Kaien, who, using Nejibana in her Shikai form, slammed the trident into the unsuspecting Hollow's head…Body…Thing.

Ichigo, also using Shikai, charged forward, lifted his trident over his head, and brought it down, slashing the monster across it's mask.

**_"!"_** It screeched in pain, causing Ichigo and Kaien to hold their ears or risk becoming deaf, before disappearing in a dark mist.

"…"

"…"

"…..….."

"…Well. That was easy!"

Twitch of the eyebrow.

A deep breath.

"Kaien?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddap."

" Er, right. Anyway Ichi, you should go to sleep!"

" WHO SAID YOU COULD ALL ME I-"

" Night!"

" KAIEEEEEEN!"

* * *

(At the Kurosaki residence)

***dreams***

_"NO! No, Miyako! MIYAKOOO!"_

_"Please Captain, let me fight battle alone!"_

_"Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana!"_

_"Kaien-dono! KAIEN-DONO!"_

_"_

_T-thank you, R-Rukia…"_

***dreams end***

Ichigo's eyes snapped open before quickly shutting his eyes with a groan.

_'Kaien?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'What was that?'_

_'…I think you know what it was.'_

_'…So, that thing we fought yesterday was…'_

_'Yeah, it was. That Hollow, had been the same one who had taken my life, and many others before me.'_

_'That woman, Miyako, was she-'_

_'Yeah, she was my wife.'_

_'…Sorry.'_

_'Don't be. You got nothing to be sorry , you go back to the land of the living. Your sister is calling you.'_

_'Right.'

* * *

_

Me: And that's a wrap.

Gin: FLAMES WILL BE DOWSED OUT WITH THE POWER OF YOOOUTH!

Yuna: O.o

Yuno:o.O

Me: O.O

Gin: o.o *takes deep breath* !

Yuna: I-It's contagious!

Yuno: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Me:*In fettle position mumbling under breath with wide eyes*

Gin: SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!

Yuna: (bashes him across the head) SHUT UP!

Yuno: (pops head up from hiding space) Is it over?

Yuna: Yeah.

Me: Phew! That was close! Anyway, NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

EVERYONE(besideGin): C U NXT TYME! x3


	10. Not a chappy, but it's IMPORTANT!

...

Me: No, this is _not_ a chapter.

Sorry about that.

However, I need to say something.

It has come my attention a revelation of sorts.

I am Lazy. As. _Hell._

**Nothing** will change that.

However, I find myself wanting to be less lazy.

The reason? It is affecting my performance as a writer of fanfics.

I do _**not**_ like that.

Not to mention, it leaves me unable to fix any of my mistakes. Mistakes, made by a person, are not usually caught by that person. Only by another.

I don't like that either.

So, my question is if there is anyone out there willing to be a beta for me.

If you do, you have to be able to be prepared to

**1)** Remind me to finish a chapter, no matter how short, at least once a month.

**2)** Be patient with me. I can be quite frustrating with my tardy/late/laziness.

**3)** Be able to offer advice/criticism. I need to make sure my ego doesn't go over the top if it ever will.

In fulfilling these requirements I will

**1)** Accept ideas added to the story, which WILL be pointed as your own brain child. I'm not some plagiarizer(damn all those bastards to HELL.).

**2)** Look up and read some of your own stories if they interest me. Read, Review, and Criticize. You know what I mean.

**3)** See if I can help you out with a story of you own or recommend stories that I particularly enjoy.

That is all I wanted to say. Thank you for your time. I apologize for the fact that this was not a chapter. Again.

Hika-chan is OUT!


	11. PETITION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

**HikariNoTenshi-San**


End file.
